After the Battle
by triedunture
Summary: Fluff. Sora finds out about Leon and Cloud's relationship. LxC, slight SxR


Sora trudged back into Hollow Bastion after his battle with the one thousand heartless just before the sun set. He was victorious, but tired and concerned about his friends. He couldn't have gotten as far as he did in the battle if it weren't for Leon, Yuffie, Cloud and the rest.

"I'm sure everyone's okay," Donald squawked, seeing the tight look on the young keyblade wielder's face.

"Yeah, I bet everyone's already back at Merlin's," Goofy added helpfully.

"I know. I just want to make sure before I head to the inn. I'll see you guys there?" Sora smiled, but it was wan.

Donald frowned, but nodded. "Be careful. A few heartless may still be hanging around." And with that, he dragged Goofy away.

Sora turned down an alley, heading for Merlin's house. His boots thudded heavily on the cobblestones. It was beginning to rain. Sora saw a flash of lightning high above the houses, throwing everything into stark relief for a moment. He quickened his pace; he was nearly there.

"Sora!" Aeris called from the doorway. "Come in out of the rain." She ushered him inside, handing him a steaming mug of thin tea.

"Thanks, Aeris. Is everyone okay?" Sora looked around the crowded room, seeing the old wizard nodding off in a chair. Cid was at his worktable, his hands wrapped around a piece of oily machinery. Yuffie was munching on rice balls at the table. She waved at Sora with her free hand since her mouth was full.

"Yes, we're fine. How about Donald and Goofy?"

"They're okay. I just wanted to check on things after the battle." Sora's gaze swept the room once more. "Where are Cloud and Leon?"

"Oh. They're…" Aeris clasped her hands together. "Sephiroth showed up during the battle."

"What?" Sora's mouth fell open, and he nearly dropped his tea. "Are they okay?"

"They aren't hurt," Aeris assured him. "I think Cloud's upset, though. He went for a walk." She shrugged. "Leon probably went with him. You know, misery loves company." She smiled sunnily.

Sora glanced out the little window at the top of Merlin's door. "It's getting pretty nasty out there," he commented, watching the sheets of rain fall outside. "I'll do a quick run through the town and make sure they're doing alright before I hit the hay." He posed with his mug proudly. "A hero's work is never done, right?"

Aeris giggled. "You're the best little hero I've ever seen."

Sora downed the remainder of his tea and handed her the mug. "Thanks."

"Be careful," she warned before opening the door for him, letting the cold rain hit him in the face before he stepped outside. It was freezing, and Sora put his hood up to protect his head from the stinging drops. He walked the dark, twisting paths of Hollow Bastion's alleys for a few minutes, letting the lightning light his way. Turning a corner, he saw a flicker of movement at the edge of his sight and the keyblade came unbidden to his hand. Sora swung around the brick wall, prepared to face more heartless.

He saw Leon pinning Cloud to the alley wall with his body, kissing him deeply. Cloud's buster sword lay forgotten on the wet cobblestones next to him. Rain water was dripping from the eaves down the back of Leon's jacket. Both men had their eyes shut tight, and they didn't look up until Sora gave a sharp gasp of surprise.

"Sora!" Leon released his hold on Cloud, a shocked expression on his face.

"S-sorry." The keyblade disappeared from his hand, and Sora turned away and ran.

"Wait," Leon called, moving to run after him, but Cloud stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go," he said firmly.

"He's just a kid, Cloud." Leon ran an impatient hand through his wet hair. "We probably scared the crap out of him."

"He was just taken off guard. He'll be fine." Cloud wrapped an arm around Leon's waist, pulling him back against his chest.

Leon hummed in agreement. "Are you fine now?" he asked.

"I wasn't expecting Sephiroth today," Cloud said, pushing Leon's damp locks out of the way so he could kiss the back of his neck. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Ready to go back home?" Leon tilted his head to give Cloud's lips better access.

"Yeah, let's get out of this horrible weather," Cloud agreed, letting go of Leon to pick his sword off the ground.

The two walked back to Merlin's in silence. The common room was empty by the time they got there.

"Everyone must have gone to bed early," Leon commented.

"It's a good idea," Cloud said, stretching his arms above his head. "I'm beat."

"Would you like to share my room tonight?" Leon asked, trying to sound casual. Even after they'd become involved, Cloud still chose to sleep on the small divan in the common room.

"I'd really…" Cloud dragged a hand through his blonde hair, squeezing rain water out of wayward spikes. "I'd appreciate that."

"Consider it an open invitation." Leon smirked, leading the way to his dormitory. One day, when he and the crew were done reconstructing the town, Leon imagined he'd build a place of his own. He liked being around everyone, sure, but he was also looking forward to a little privacy.

More space wouldn't hurt either. Leon glanced at his small bed with a calculating eye. Maybe Cloud would be too uncomfortable. After all, they hadn't ever really…Leon cursed himself for thinking like such an immature child. Sex. They hadn't had sex. Yet. Maybe. If Cloud ever wanted…

"Leon," Cloud said with a smirk, pushing his way into the room. "Stop over-analyzing. I'm tired. You're tired. I want to be near you." He dropped his sword and shoulder armor on the one small table in the room, turning to regard Leon while working on removing his gloves. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. Sorry. Just…been a long day." Leon set to work on stripping off his own gloves and bullet belts, leaving them on the floor where they fell.

"It's been a long couple of years." Cloud gazed out the window at the rain. "Sometimes I think those heartless will never stop coming." The blonde man unzipped his knit shirt and folded it on top of his gear.

Leon said nothing, pulling his white shirt over his head and throwing it into a corner. He debated sleeping in his pants, but when he saw Cloud shucking his, he followed suit. It felt strange to be completely naked, to be free of his gunblade holster and his battle kit.

"I feel a hundred pounds lighter," he sighed, slipping quickly between the thin white sheets.

"I know what you mean," Cloud agreed, extinguishing the oil lamp on the table, casting the room in shadow. Leon had to squint to see Cloud's outline against the window. "I thought I'd never get a chance to take it all off."

Leon shifted over towards the wall to give Cloud some more space in the bed. The blonde man joined him, and Leon could feel his frown, even in the dark.

"You sure you want the wall? We could switch."

Leon smiled up at the dark ceiling. Soldiers. They never wanted the trapped position near the wall, and Cloud knew it. And they were both trying to do the noble thing by taking it. "I'll be fine. I'm too exhausted to feel paranoid tonight."

Cloud sighed in relief. "Thanks. Here." He slipped his arm under Leon's head so they wouldn't be crammed uncomfortably on the one old pillow.

"Thanks," Leon said, pillowing his head on Cloud's shoulder, his lips millimeters from the other man's throat. He could feel Cloud's pulse this close. Leon draped an arm around his torso, drawing them even closer together. They lay like that for a long time, breathing in the dark.

"Leon?"

"Cloud."

"You're not sleeping."

"Neither are you."

"I want to kiss you," Cloud confessed. Leon raised his head from its place on Cloud's shoulder and looked at the man's profile. Cloud's eyes were squeezed shut. Leon leaned over his comrade, letting his long hair trail over his skin. Cloud opened his eyes to watch Leon, inches from his face.

Leon didn't speak, just leaned forward that tiny bit to taste Cloud's mouth. He tasted of rain and smoke from the battle. The kiss escalated until they were frantic, drinking each other in long draughts. He'd kissed Cloud many times, but never like this. It was nearly painful how tender Cloud's mouth was, how gentle his touches to Leon's hips and shoulders were.

Leon pulled away with a gasp. "You could have died," he whispered, leaning his forehead against Cloud's. "If Sephiroth had attacked…I was blocked by a ring of heartless. I couldn't even help you. If he had attacked…"

"He didn't," Cloud said firmly, stroking his hand through Leon's long brown hair. "I'm fine."

"When you find him," Leon panted breathlessly. "When you fight him…"

"It'll be okay," Cloud soothed, rubbing circles on Leon's back. "I swear."

"Against someone that powerful, how can you promise me you'll be okay?" Leon demanded.

Cloud sealed his mouth over Leon's, effectively silencing him. They surged against each other, creating a tidal wave of sensation and warmth on their skin. Leon rolled completely on top of Cloud, making both men moan when their bare bodies first touched.

"I'm s-sorry," Leon gasped out. "I'm acting like a caveman. It just feels…"

"I know." Cloud grunted, pulling Leon's hips down again, grinding together roughly.

Leon bit off a groan before it became too loud. "The others," he hissed.

"They sleep soundly," Cloud answered smugly, dragging a hand through Leon's hair to pull him down for another kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths, shuddering in their embrace.

"I'm, Cloud, I'm…" Leon buried his face against Cloud's neck to stifle his cries.

"It's okay, come on," Cloud panted, snaking a hand between their bodies to touch Leon. Cloud felt Leon's pulsing release against his stomach, following himself moments later. They gasped for breath, their over-heated skin covered with sweat.

"That…" Leon whispered shakily, "…was not how I pictured tonight."

"It was perfect," Cloud whispered back, pressing a kiss to Leon's slack lips. "Think you can sleep a little now?" He smiled; the other man was already passed out. Cloud rearranged them to their original position, with Leon on his side with his head pillowed on Cloud's arm. He toyed with the ends of Leon's dark hair before drifting off as well.

Something woke Cloud in the dead of night. Someone was in the room. His eyes snapped open, mentally considering how to protect the man in his arms and lunge for the nearest weapon at the same time.

"It's just me, Cloud," a voice whispered from the dark.

"Sora?" Cloud sat up slightly, careful not to wake Leon. "What are you doing here?"

Squinting in the gloom, Cloud could make out Sora sitting on the table across the room, shrugging.

"I guess I just wanted to see what it looked like." He shuffled his booted toes against the floorboards. "What it looked like to have someone to sleep with at night."

Cloud chose his words carefully. "Leon was afraid we'd scared you tonight, when you saw us together."

"Yeah. I guess I was a little scared. I didn't know that, you know…" The boy gestured to Leon's sleeping form. "Two boys. I just didn't think about it."

"You're not still scared, are you? Of us?" Cloud asked gently.

"No, that's not it. I just…" Sora let out a small sob. "I miss Riku. I've looked everywhere, and found nothing. What if I can't ever find him?"

Cloud sat up completely, careful to keep the sheet around his waist. "You'll find him, Sora. You have the keyblade. You'll be able to do it, I know you can."

Sora wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "What makes you so sure?" he asked miserably.

Cloud turned back to Leon, still breathing evenly next to the wall. He traced the line of the scar between his eyes gently. "If I can fall into this world at exactly the right moment…" Cloud shook his head. "I know it will all work out okay. And I learned that from you, Sora."

"Really?" Sora dashed his arm across his face one last time.

"Yeah. You taught us all to hope. And you can't stop hoping to find Riku," Cloud said.

"I think…" Sora tilted his head to the side like a curious bird. "I think I might like Riku…the way you and Cloud like each other. The sleeping and kissing kind of way."

"When you find him again, you'll know." Cloud nodded. "You'll be able to tell right away."

"Is that what happened with you and Leon?" Sora asked quietly.

"No, we didn't know each other at first. We had to become friends, trust each other. Then everything else sort of…falls into place." Cloud smiled, wondering what kind of fate dictated that he give a birds and bees talk to a kid at 3 am. "You have to follow what your heart tells you to do, Sora."

"My heart…needs Riku," Sora said, clenching his fists resolutely.

"Good. But for now…" Cloud gestured to the bed.

"Oh! Right. Sorry for waking you." Sora grinned sheepishly. "Thanks for talking to me."

"No problem. Good night," Cloud called softly as the boy slipped out the open window.

"Night!" Sora called back. Cloud listened to the boy's echoing footsteps. Otherwise, the town was silent. It had stopped raining.

Cloud sighed and looked down at Leon. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Nearly every word," Leon muttered sleepily. "That was nice of you. To be there for him."

"He's just a kid. He's got a lot of responsibility. At his age, I hadn't even picked up a weapon, let alone tried to save the world." Cloud burrowed back under the sheets, pressing close to Leon in the dark.

"Thank you," Leon whispered into his chest.

"For what?" Cloud asked.

"For listening to your heart." Leon pressed his lips to the corner of Cloud's mouth. And they finally fell asleep.


End file.
